Nothing but Pure Love
by DaisukeKun
Summary: Secrecy is not always a good thing. Harry refuses to tell Ron the truth of his love, which leads to more complicated matters. HarryxRon Complete, ONESHOT.


A/N: Finally something different from my other stories. Enjoy this oneshot.

**Nothing but Pure Love**

Harry stared at the peaceful Ron, who was fast asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. The moonlight that shone lit parts of his face and made them more visible and more attractive to Harry's eyes. He smiled quietly as he thought you how wonderful and lucky he was to have made such a close friend, but a part of him also felt bitter as he knew that if he were to reveal his secret, his friend that he has known for years would be gone just like that, or so that was his own thoughts. Harry finally pulled the covers over his head, thinking about Ron as usual. Will there ever be a day that they will get together? Harry could only hope. He let his thoughts run through his brain as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ron was sitting next to him on the couch at his parent's house; the table was set with two cups that belonged to Harry and Ron. Harry could only smile at the person he secretly loved. Without thinking much, he couldn't bare to stare anymore. He moved in and kissed Ron, pressing his lips hard against his best friend, hoping that something good would come out of it. Ron, however, pushed Harry back and stood up weakly, dazed from the sudden shock of being kissed by someone that he thought of as only a close friend and nothing more. Anger soon replaced the shock as the event of what had happened settled in. Angry words came from the mouth of the red-head, who was now saying whatever came to mind.

"Bloody hell, what do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled at Harry, who was now as shocked as Ron had been previously. "Today you've made a terrible mistake which has caused you to lose one of your friends. Never, ever, talk to me again. I do not want some guy coming on to me. What were you thinking?" Not wanting to continue the argument nor wanting to hear what Harry has to say, he stormed off out of the front door. Harry screamed after him.

"Ron! Ron!" The door slammed shut behind Ron as he walked out. Harry quietly whispered to himself as tears streamed down his eyes. "Ron, don't you understand? I've loved you all this time…give me a chance Ron…"

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" A familiar voice filled Harry's ears as he slowly opened his eyes. A red-head boy was in front of him, his hands holding Harry's shoulder as he was shaking him out of his sleep. Harry's heart was beating from the nightmare he had just experienced, sweat covering his forehead. Now noticing that Ron was so close to his own face, his heart raced even faster.

"Harry, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep just now. Did you have another nightmare?" Harry thought back to his nightmare. Ron left him when he had done something to his best friend. Harry did not want to talk about the nightmare, nor did he want to even reveal the content in the dream. But Ron was persistent. Ron was his best friend; he was caring for someone that he'd been close to ever since their first year in Hogwarts.

"But if you ask me, it was kind of freaky for _me _too…though I wasn't even the one experiencing the nightmare." Ron said to Harry quietly.

Harry did not understand. He looked at Ron with a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked as he wiped the sweat off this forehead.

"Well…I suppose I should tell you, although this is kind of weird altogether." Ron paused and looked at Harry. "I woke up and used the washroom and on my way back to the room, I thought you were awake because I heard someone calling my name. When I walked in though and got a closer look, you were twisting and turning…and you were screaming my name as if something happened.

Harry swallowed hard. 'Screaming his name?' Harry thought. He thought back to the nightmare he had just come out of. Ron left Harry because he had kissed him, meaning that he was screaming his name because of that. 'He should have no idea though. There wasn't anything else that I said…' Harry stared out into space. His mind was too absorbed in thinking back and hoping that he did not reveal anything.

"Was there anything else I said that was…I don't know…weird?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Ron stared at the small table beside Harry's bed for a minute or so. "I don't think so." Ron said quietly. "That was it I think. But out of curiosity, _why _were you screaming my name? What exactly happened?"

Harry paused, thinking of something to cover the real fact of his nightmare. "Uh…I dreamed that…Voldemort came and…killed you. That's why I was screaming your name cause I was powerless to do anything."

Ron looked at Harry with fear. "Your dreams about You-Know-Who usually comes true doesn't it? Oh no…that means…he's coming for me? But why?" Ron looked away. "I have to tell Dumbledore!" He ran off and went out the door before Harry could stop him. Harry started to panic. What if he told Dumbledore the wrong information? Then they will get worked up for nothing and I'll be called a liar and everything. Harry thought about it for a while and decided to clarify things tomorrow as if he caused too much ruckus in the halls and gets caught, then everyone would know and it would be no different. Harry pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall back to sleep but couldn't succeed until an hour later. He heard nothing of Ron during this time. He was getting worried that they will go through unnecessary precautions to stop a fake threat.

The morning sun shone into the room that they occupied, waking Harry up. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, noticing that Ron was in his bed. Nothing special was around him so it didn't seem like they went though any protection processes or anything. He got up, thinking that he would go to Dumbledore in the morning before anyone woke up. He got dressed and headed to the door out of the room. He creaked open the door slowly, only to find George and Fred talking amongst themselves about some prank that they were going to pull. They were talking awfully loud and Harry couldn't help but to listen.

"So the love potion goes into Ron's early morning drink during breakfast and then when he opens his eyes, the first person he sees will be his new found love." Fred said to George smirking as he said this.

"Yea, and then Ron will do everything to get that person! This is going to be great and so much fun." After George responded, they both went outside and started heading to breakfast early.

Harry remembered the current incident of why he was up so early in the first place which made him start sprinting to Dumbledore's office before people started waking up. He arrived in a few minutes, only to find Professor McGonagall standing in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She looked at Harry sternly and spoke as soon as he got into hearing range.

"Potter, why on earth are you up so early?" She asked and without waiting for an answer she continued. "Anyways, Professor Dumbledore told me to pass a message on to you if you arrived to look for him. He just simply said 'Everything is alright. Do not worry too much.' "

"But Professor, you don't understand. Ron—"

"That's all he had to say to you. Now head along to breakfast and don't bother the Professor. He has important matters to attend to."

Harry knew that he could not talk back as it would do no difference. He turned around and started to panic when he thought of the consequences of his lie. '_I shouldn't __have__ told Ron that. I should __have__ just told him the truth!_' Harry thought to himself as he walked slowly to the dining hall. He spotted Hermione and sat down beside her. Ron was sitting across from him, a somewhat too happy look on his face. '_I guess he feels safe now that he told Dumbledore__ of the so called threat_' Harry thought more about the matter at hand. Harry just realized something. If Ron drinks the drink that was in front of him, then he would be affected by the potion that the twins had planned for him. Harry turned to Hermione and asked quickly. "Did Ron drink from his cup yet?"

"No, why?" Hermione questioned with a strange look on her face.

"Because when he does, He'll—" Before Harry could finish his sentence, George and Fred came by and shouted Harry and Ron's name. They both looked over at them as they stood beside Ron.

"Hey Ron, have you tried this pumpkin juice? It's especially good today, I have no idea why."

"No, but I guess ill take a sip right now if you say it's as good as it seems." Ron picked up the cup and as he was going to drink it, Harry yelled out to him. He stopped and looked at Harry strangely. "What's up with you today? You're always screaming my name since yesterday night. Don't worry Harry; I'm not being attacked by You-Know-Who this time." And before Harry could say something else, he drank the whole cup at once. Instantly, he fell back over his seat and down on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Harry ran over to his side, shocked at what had happened. '_Are love potions supposed to knock you out like that?_' Harry thought to himself. He cursed himself for not paying attention in Snape's class.

"Are you sure you picked up the love potion or the dreamless sleep potion?" Fred whispered to George. Harry, who over heard this was about to question them further but Ron started to squirm underneath. Harry, who was right in front of Ron, was the first person that he saw when he opened his eyes. The blond boy looked up at Harry, his eyes sparkling as he examined his friend's face. He smiled and pulled Harry close to him to a passionate kiss. Harry had his eyes wide open. '_Is fake love really supposed to be this passionate?_' Harry asked himself as his lips made contact with Ron's in front of the entire school. Harry gave in for a few seconds but he knew that this wasn't true love. It wasn't right to have this love while Ron is under a spell. He pushed Ron away and ran out of the dining hall, the young Weasley chasing after him and calling his name.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron caught up to Harry finally after turning the closest corner away from the dining hall. "Don't you love me Harry?" Ron stared into the eyes of the black-haired boy.

Harry hesitated to this question. '_He's under a spell so why not tell him the truth. It's not like he would remember anyways.' _Harry thought to himself as he started forming the words for an answer to Ron's question. "I…yes, I love you so much Ron. But you're under a spell of the love potion that Fred and George put in your drink as a prank. I can't accept your fake love, I'm sorry. I know you probably won't remember any of this once you snap out of it but I just can't tell you the truth otherwise."

Harry looked at the boy across from him who smiled and simply said 4 words. "I love you too." And he grabbed Harry close to him and kissed him softly, cherishing the moment as if it was worth more than all the gold coins in Harry's bank. Harry pushed him away again. "This isn't real. Ron! Snap out of it! Stop giving me hopes because it'll all be crushed when you wake up from this…"

Ron smiled as soon as Harry said this. "I already am awake. I was never under a love potion. This was all so I could confirm your love for me, so I can finally be with you without fear of you rejecting me. I love you Harry, for real."

Harry stared at Ron with a confused look on his face. "This is…real?" Ron nodded. "But I overheard George and Fred saying that they were going to pull a prank on you…"

Ron sighed and started to explain everything. "When I said that I heard you screaming my name, I actually heard more than I said. I heard you say 'I loved you all this time…give me a chance Ron…' and I had high hopes that you were actually dreaming of me, but I had to make sure. When I asked you when you woke up, you said that I got killed by You-Know-Who, I took this opportunity to set up something with Fred and George to confirm your love for me. Besides, who would be stupid enough to fall for that? Why would he come for me alone and not you? And of all the places, I doubt he will storm into Hogwarts with Dumbledore here. Anyways, that's why Dumbledore gave you the message did he not? It was all part of my plan. Oh, mostly everyone that we talk to know so you don't have to hide it anymore." Ron smirked at Harry.

A shocked expression stayed on Harry's face the entire time. When he spoke, he did it slowly and chose his words carefully. "So…this is real…and you actually love me?" Ron nodded at this and smiled. Harry continued, "You're such an idiot! I thought that I was going to get in huge trouble when you said you were going to go tell Dumbledore. What if he got us all prepared for when Voldemort comes for you like I said and it never happened? He would blame it all on me!" Harry exclaimed frantically at Ron.

"Well…it wont happen now. Tell you what; I'll let you do whatever you want to me." Ron had a sly smirk on his face that calmed Harry down immediately; a romantic aura filled the air between them. Ron pulled Harry in for another kiss, this time Harry kissed back gently. "

"I've always waited for this day to come; when you'll finally be in my arms forever." Harry smiled at the boy he had in his arms.

"Me too," Ron replied with a sweet smile. "Now, shall we head back to our dorm and have some fun? I rather be with you than go to class any day." Ron placed a kiss on Harry and held out his hand. Harry grabbed his love's hand and raced back to the dorm and locked the door behind them. His dream had finally come true.


End file.
